


Here's the Whole Hog truth

by Samoacookie27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, F/M, Genderbending, Junkrat - Freeform, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Roadhog - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Satire, Strange Love, Transgender, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: Roadhog has decided to tell Junkrat the truth about himself.





	Here's the Whole Hog truth

Here's the whole hog truth

Alright everybody I decided to give this newer site a try. I will import my other stories in later. So in the meantime please enjoy this new post.

It was the night before they were to launch their big plan. Junkrat, had been talking about it non-stop for weeks and weeks on end, and frankly it was grinding on Roadhog's last nerve.

The intimidating one man apocalypse would have knocked the obnoxious little bomb lobber silly long ago if something else weren't weighing on his mind. Just by looking at him, no one would have guessed Roadhog, was a big keeper of secrets; just a big mindless wall of meat to keep the most wanted criminals in the outback out of the clink-or at least off his land. The big plan. ‘Junkrat and Roadhog's world tour’, the smaller junker had called it. The date was looming closer like a thunderstorm in the distance, and Roadhog, felt it was finally time to tell his partner the whole hog truth.

The mask wearing road warrior turned his attention from the hotel window to see Junkrat, sitting on one of the beds, a few pieces of scrap metal and travel pamphlet littered the faded green blanket. By the way his eyes were sparkling over the one in his hand, Roadhog, knew he was dreaming of the new lands he would see, and all the shiny things they would steal.  
Well here goes nothing.

“Junkrat”.

“Aye Hoggy, whatcha need?”

Roadhog, took in a ragged breath before continuing. Junkrat tossed the pamphlet aside to give him his undivided attention.  
“About the plan-"

“Oi! Don’t ya dare say you’re getting cold hooves now!” the dirty little junker screeched angrily “I've been planning this for over a month, Hog and ya-"

“Shut up and let me finish!” the big man snarled. Junkrat, snapped his jaw shut so quick he swore he heard it click.

“I’m not getting ‘cold hooves', Jamison. The thing is, I have not been one hundred percent honest with you”.

“What are ya getting at mate?”

“I am not who you think I am” the little blondes confusion was now evident on his thin pointed face.

“What do ya mean? You're Mako Rutledge, you’re the Roadhog. One of the most feared men in the whole outback! What do I not get?”

“Yes…and no” Roadhog, figured it would just be easier to show him. Reaching up, he tugged on the worn leather straps of his mask, the covering giving way to reveal a feminine face. “Do you understand now Junkrat? I figured if we were to continue our partnership, I had to come clean about this”.

Junkrat, sat in rare silence, eyes wide open like he’s just discovered something unbelievable. A whole fifteen seconds passed before the bomb happy Aussie found his voice.

“Roadhog…You’re a Sheila?”

The newly revealed Roadhog, nodded affirmatively.

Jamison Fawkes, let out a weak titter of his usual maniacal laugh.

“To think, all this time-".

“Yeah I get it, it's-"

“I'VE BEEN RUNNING ALL OVER THE OUTBACK WITH A TOPLESS CHICK!!”

“Uh…that’s not quite what I was getting at Jamison".

“PUT A SHIRT ON WOMAN, YA CAN’T WALK AROUND THE SUITS WITH YOUR THUNDER BAGS HANGING OUT!”

Roadhog, gave a long suffering sigh and began to tear up and refashion the greying sheets into a suitable tank top.

“Why do I even bother?"

Minutes passed by, the room was silent save for the sound of ripping fabric, and Junkrat, trying to stifle his mad giggles. Eventually he succeeded and crawled over to watch Roadhog, work.

"Roadhog?"

"What?"

"Why did you wait so long to tell me you were a Sheila?"

Roadhog, paused at this. How to phrase it so the little rat could understand?

"It was just...easier to Mako. After the fallout, everything changed...I simply couldn't go back to being Makino, owner of the largest scrap yard outside of Sydney. I just...couldn't, so I didn't".

"M'sorry mate. Junkrat, shifted slightly as Roadhog, moved to take off her shoulder pads.

"Forget it" the shirt was done "Well?" The grey material wrapped expertly around Roadhog's upper middle to tie at the back of the neck.

  
Junkrat gave her a toothy grin and a thumbs up. "Noice one mate". Now that Roadhog's sow titties weren't rolling all over creation, he wouldn't have to worry about catching a nose bleed. Not to mention he could not tolerate every bloke eyeing Roadie's big beautiful bod everywhere they went.

Roadhog, looked over at the alarm clock, the red numbers declaring it to be 10:30 pm.

"Lets get some shut-eye Jamison. We got to be up early to catch that boat to England".

" Aye Aye cap'n Hoggy yehehehe".

The larger of the two shut off the lamp, before heaving her large body onto the bed and Junkrat scrambled off. Roadhog's eyes had only been closed for a minute before they shot open in surprise. Junkrat had come back and was now resting on top of her, his face nestled in her ample bosom.

" What do you think you're doing!?"

"Piggy pillows are the best pillows" he replied dreamy eyed and red faced "So~squishy~" .

"You little-"

SMACK

"OW! That was me ear!"

"Get off my boobs!"

The End  
:P


End file.
